The Pit
by redwesteinde
Summary: A series of one-shots that aren't worth posting individually. Prompt 3  NEW : I don't know if I'll make it, but look how good I fake it.  Chuck/White Collar, Bryce/Chuck, Neal/Chuck
1. Secret Language

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Untitled

**Prompt:** Secret Language

**Pairing:** Bryce/Chuck

**Warnings:** m/m pairing, reference to oral sex

**. . .**

* * *

><p>The brothers believe that 'the freak talk' is their secret language. Bryce, however, would disagree, knows for a fact that any die hard nerd with access to a Klingon dictionary could decipher their conversations with embarrassing ease.<p>

Their secret language, the real one - isn't something anyone can hear.

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

When Bryce comes back to the dorm and the first thing he does is sprawl himself gracelessly on top of a surprised Chuck like a huge, awkward human blanket, he's saying "I had a bad day, don't you dare move."

So Chuck doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong>

If Chuck is looking up at him with his large doe eyes and a not so innocent pout? He saying "I forgot my lunch, can I have yours?"

If Bryce then rolls his eyes at the same time his leg starts jittering he's calling Chuck a "Cock tease." He will then proceed to slide over whatever he happens to be eating.

Chuck would be offended by the comment regarding his begging technique (not his fault Bryce is a perv) but naturally becomes distracted in the presence of the holiness that is a foot long sub.

* * *

><p><strong>iii.<strong>

A tiny smirk and a flick of the eyes, Bryce is asking "Blow job?"

That particular combination is rare, and is only to be used when Chuck is either very amused or very, very drunk. If he asks under neither of these conditions, consequences are a cold shoulder and an even colder bed for the next few nights. Chucks not so secret way of saying "Do I look like your sex-toy?"

As long as Bryce doesn't respond with a quirking of his lips which means "Yes." - he won't have to suffer blue balls for the rest of the month.

* * *

><p><strong>iv.<strong>

If Chuck strokes the inside of his wrist with his left hand pinky finger in the middle of their love making, he's telling Bryce "I'm close."

* * *

><p><strong>v.<strong>

When Bryce plays with one of Chuck's tiny black curls at the base of his neck, he's asking "Are you happy?"

Looking up from his pillow, lazily Chuck will reach forward, tangle a hand into the back of Bryce's hair, reigning him in as he kisses him lightly, a small peck just shy of his lips that speaks of warmth and comfort, a tiny whisper of "With you? Always," dancing through their mingled breath.

And as they lay there chest to chest basking in the image of each other bathed in the morning light, if Bryce just happens to bury himself into the crook of Chuck's neck at that moment and whisper "I love you," into that ridiculous little curl-

Well, he's really just saying "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

Reviews welcomed.


	2. Never Knew

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Never Knew

**Prompt:** White Collar/Chuck, Neal & Bryce, fostered by different families and unaware of each others' existence till an FBI investigation intrudes on a CIA operation. (Could also be Neal finding out about Bryce after Bryce's death if you're feeling angsty)

**Pairing:** None

**Warnings:** Character Death

**. . .**

* * *

><p>He wakes in a silent scream.<p>

He gets a single moment to gasp for breath, process reality, before it hits him like an oncoming freight train.

The pain is fucking horrific. It's pure, unadulterated agony and his hands are doing nothing to relieve the fire that rages in his belly even as they clutch the source in hopes of applying pressure.

Neal doesn't know where he is or what's happening, can barely think amongst the feeling of red hot burning, but what he does know is that he has never been this _goddamned frightened_ in his entire life.

It feels like an age before the bulk of the pain finally subsides into something more akin to a dull throbbing, the muscles in his stomach and neck easing back into a relaxed state recognizing that a majority of the threat is over.

It takes a minute for him to collect himself, for his senses to come back to him and when they do he realizes with only a measure of relief that he's exactly where he's been for the last three years - in prison.

Lights are out and he can barely see, but his hands tell him what his eyesight can't and baffled is the only explanation he can come up with in regards to his frame of mind when the touch of his hands tells him there is no garish wound marring his body; that when he presses down harshly where the throbbing is emanating from in his side that the pain does not flare up and increase.

He still doesn't understand what's happening, but other than a dull ache he knows that he's healthy, _alive_, and that is enough for him to settle down again and sleep, leave the questions for tomorrow, perhaps take a trip to the nurse if he thinks it warrants a looking into.

He falls asleep to the phantom thrum of his side and an emptiness he puts down to hunger.

* * *

><p>The next morning he wakes with one hand clutching his side, the other twisted in the fabric of his prison standard t-shirt right above his heart, feeling all the world like he'd just lost something more precious than any piece of priceless artwork he'd 'allegedly' stolen.<p>

He doesn't really know what to make of that.

It's only until three years later when a tall man with gentle black curls and even gentler eyes hesitantly passes him an open file and suddenly his own face is staring back at him from B&W photograph that he finally comes to a realization.

_"Oh."_

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

Reviews welcomed.


	3. By A Thread

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> By A Thread

**Prompt:** I don't know if I'll make it, but look how good I fake it. (Chuck/White Collar)

**Pairing: **Bryce/Chuck, Neal/Chuck

**Warnings:** m/m pairing

**. . .**

There are moments in Chuck's life where he regrets opening that stupid email. It's usually when he's getting shot at, ducking behind Casey for cover or when he's hanging in the air by alarmingly blood-stained hooks whilst he's watching some anonymous bad guy begin to prep him for torture.

But when he think about how everything that had happened lead to waking up with Bryce lying next to him in bed, day after day for the last six months - he can't bring himself to regret a single moment of this crazy messed up life.

When the NSA had discovered that Bryce Larkin had managed to miraculously resurrect himself once again from a mortal wound, Chuck had scarcely allowed himself to believe it. It was not until he had Bryce pulled to him in a full armed, barring nothing bear hug with the other laughing in his grip even as he admonished Chuck for crying over a little 'bullet wound' that Chuck had dared to confirm Bryce's living, breathing status in the recesses of his mind.

As soon as the reunions were over though it had been straight back to business. Bryce had requested to be assigned to team Bartowski (a request that took all of 5 seconds to be approved of, might he add) and things returned to relative normalcy within Chuck's little life in Burbank, Nerd Herder by day - Super awesome but slightly awkward spy by night.

Okay, well not everything went back to normal. Bryce had changed. Not bad change, just... different change. Strange change.

Well at least in regards to his interactions with Chuck.

It started with the touching, a grip on an elbow here, a guiding hand brushing the small of his back there, little things like that. Bryce had never been stand offish with Chuck, they had lived a good two years together for christ sakes, but he'd certainly never been so tactile before the 'second resurrection' as he'd come to calling it.

It had been strange at first, but Chuck had chocked it up to Bryce finally relaxing for once, loosening up after countless years of pseudo suicide missions.

Only to be proven wrong two months later in a rather stimulating manner once Bryce got sick and tired of his come ons being brushed aside by 'idiotic nerds who couldn't tell the difference between a friendly pat on the ass from a sexual advancement'. (Looking back at it now Chuck had thought that had been kinda weird, even by best friend standards)

Six months later and he was lying next to a slowly rising Larkin, his light stubble itchy against the palm of his hand as he brushed his cheeks in soft circles with his thumb, easing Bryce's passage into the waking world.

"Good Morning Bryce."

Chuck cannot remember ever being so happy.

Or in love.

He's in love. There was no way around it, even he cannot deny the well of happiness that rises within his flesh every time he wakes and looks over to find Chuck beneath his finger tips, always close and within his reach.

Chuck has always been stunning, but like this, drowsy and unkempt, a lazy, contented smile making it's way across his slightly tanned face even as his eyes begin to droop with left over sleep, like this, first thing in the morning, Charles' beauty is beyond comprehension. He looks so soft in the morning light, all gentle flesh and ridiculous mussed up curls, he should have realized the second he laid eyes on him that love could only be the natural progression in regards to someone as open and kind-hearted as Chuck.

He doesn't know what's worse, him falling for Chuck or letting Chuck fall for Bryce Larkin.

"Good Morning Bryce."

Because Neal doesn't know if he can do this for much longer.

Chuck has always been stunning, but like this, drowsy and unkempt, a lazy, contented smile making it's way across his slightly tanned face even as his eyes begin to droop with left over sleep, like this, first thing in the morning, Charles' beauty is beyond comprehension - But this beauty is not for him.

Neal has never been so jealous of a dead man.

I don't know if I'll make it, but look how good I fake it.


End file.
